The Perfect Accident
by pottergreycastle4ever
Summary: What if the accident in the 8th season finale was really the perfect accident with no deaths?Now complete! review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Accident

Everywhere she looked she found chaos. Her friends screaming theirs heads off either in pain or fear she did not know. But there was something missing in the picture that she saw once she woke up her husband was no where in sight. Christina was mumbling something about leaving the hospital when they were rescued, whenever that was! Mark was screaming, "Lexie.!..Lexie.!".

Then she asked,"Christina, where is Derek? Everyone is here except him Christina. I think he is dead. I can't live without him. He would have come for us if he were alive" she confessed.

"Keep it together Mer he would have gone for help. You go look for him I am going to help Mark find Lexie and check on Robbins" said Christina.

Then both of them heard it someone was making a clanking noise and Mark rushed to the source to find Lexie lying under a part of their crashed plane.

"Finally.! I was scared that only I was alive after the accident. Where is everybody else?"Lexie asked Mark.

"Meredith has gone looking for Derek" he said with tears in his eyes wondering about his best friend. "Yang is looking for Robbins. Your sister and her twisted sister don't seem to have much injuries just a scrape or two". Then he took in her whole frame her legs were stuck under a wing of the plane and seemed breathless and in severe pain but otherwise looked fine.

Meanwhile Meredith was beginning to lose hope of finding her husband. She felt selfish that she went looking for him leaving her friends and sister behind but she couldn't help herself he really was her life. Tears streaming down her face she continued to bellow "Derek...Derek.!". Echoing her screams she heard a very familiar voice screaming her own name at a distance and breathed a sigh of relief. She followed the voice of her husband and finally found him stuck with his hand in yet another part of the plane.

"Oh my god Derek I thought I lost you.! Thank god you are alive." she stuttered as she bent down to reach him. As she did so she felt dizzy and like she might pass out any minute. In her hurry to see what had happened to everyone she did not even check her own injuries."Meredith, are you okay.?" asked Derek worriedly seeing her expression.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek saw the back of her head he realized she was bleeding. It did not help that he himself was a world renowned neurosurgeon with his hand in shambles and could not help the woman he loves.

Meredith broke out her trance and felt the back of her head where she found blood. She found a piece of cloth and quickly tied it to her head thinking that if it was something severe she would have passed out by now and concentrated on the man in front of her. "Oh that was nothing just a small cut I'll be fine it's you that we need to worry about" she said her ever famous dialogue of always being fine. Though Derek did not believe her even he had to agree there was nothing more they could do. "Where is everybody else? They are all fine right?" he asked. "Christina's a bit shaken but fine and has gone looking for Arizona, Mark was with Lexie who is trapped under a wing of the plane that's all I know so far.

She checked his hand which was stuck to see how far the damages were. Quite a few broken bones were found and decided it was better for Derek to not move it much by himself. After a long struggle she managed to completely get it out. Slowly they tried to walk back to the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Meanwhile Arizona woke up to find herself lying in front of the cockpit of the plane. She screamed with all her might "Somebody help me.! Please help.!" when she realized she couldn't move her left leg at all without excruciating pain. "Hello is somebody there? I'm here in the cockpit, well atleast it was a cockpit." replied another voice which seemed to come from above her.

"Who is this I'm talking to, are you all right?" she asked the voice.

"I'm Jerry the pilot and you guys are doctors right? I can't move either of my legs. How are you doing down there?" questioned the pilot.

"Nice to meet you Jerry and yes we are doctors I'm Arizona. You must be having a spinal injury which is causing the paralysis in your legs. We have a neurosurgeon with us if he's still alive he can check you out .Speaking of legs"she rips her pant to see a bone sticking out of her left leg "well that's ironic. You see Jerry I'm married to an orthopedic surgeon and now I'm staring a bone sticking out of my leg." and laughs outright unable to control herself.

"There you are I was looking all over the place for you" said Christina. Arizona was so relieved that somebody else was alive other than them that she started crying and laughing at the same time. "I'm sorry Christina I'm so glad that you are alive that I have no idea why I'm crying in the first place!" she said honestly

"It's not just me that's alive you know Mer has gone looking for Derek, Mark was trying to help Lexie from under a part of the plane last time I checked. How are you? Are you badly injured or just trying to cry and make sure people find you?" replied a confused Christina.

"Well you know I've been making chit-chat with our pilot Jerry here." she said pointing to the cockpit. "Who by the looks like he has a paralysis in his legs. Oh and by the way I have an open femur fracture. If only Callie were to see me like this she would kill me on the spot for not knowing what to do!" said Arizona.

"Yeah I bet your wife would kill you. Alright I'll cover your wound with this" holding out a clean cloth. As she tied it around the fracture Christina screamed as searing pain passed through her left arm.

Arizona noticed her hand was at an odd angle and pointed it out to her. Christina replied "Oh great exactly what I need a popped shoulder. Would you pop it back in for me?"

"Sure" and with a hard push and from Arizona and some squirming from Christina the hand was put in a sling. Slowly the both of them trotted towards Jerry with Arizona leaning on Christina almost completely. But sadly he was dead before they reached him.

Soon enough the both of them reached the others. Mark had managed to extract Lexie entirely from the debris and Meredith was back with Derek. News of how bad everyone was injured was passed around.

Slowly Meredith and mark with help from Christina started healing one another starting with Lexie who was in a very bad condition. They managed to stabilize her spleen as much as they could but she would need surgery and soon too. Next they checked Derek and closed the open wound in his hand. Their next stop was Arizona but as they were helping her they heard Derek scream "Mark.!" and as the others turned they saw his tall form crumbling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith rushed to her husband's best friend's side. She ripped open his shirt to find blood clotting in his chest. She called over Christina who was too shocked to do anything. Snapping out she went to the man who she had started considering a friend in the last few years. "I think he is having a cardiac temponade" she said out of the blue.

"How sure are you?" asked Meredith recognizing the puzzled expression on her face.

"About 80% no 70..70%". she replied.

"That's not quite sure, we cant treat him without knowing what is exactly wrong Christina. So I need to know are you absolutely sure?" Meredith asked her 'person'.

"You think I don't know that I can be perfectly sure with an X-ray and an MRI but seeing as we don't have those a temponade is our only bet" she said frustrated."Find something like a tube to drain the blood from his chest and an oxygen mask, please we don't have time" she pleaded

Meredith rushed to the plane and found a first aid kit with what they needed and ran back to the injured Mark. Christina treated him the best way she could for a person in the middle of the forest.

What both of them did not notice was Lexie who was despite herself with grief watching the man she loved more than herself in such pain. But she completely trusted her former resident from her intern days to treat him as well as she herself would. She cried for all the times she avoided his advances,for all the days they spent avoiding each other for stupid reasons, for letting him go, for letting him be with that Julia who did not deserve him and all other mistakes which could have easily been overlooked for this man.

Derek saw the pain in Lexie's eyes and remembered how it was to be in that spot and the number of times he had been there. When Meredith had nearly drowned he could not bear to see her lifeless yet beautiful form, when the bomb was in the hospital he had no idea at all whether she was alive because of his promise to Tucker and his then wife Miranda. If he had the choice he would do anything to never be in that place ever again in his life. Thinking of Lexie in pain made him think of his beautiful daughter Zola and prayed with all his might that she never have to experience any sort of pain in her life especially the pain he felt as he saw his father's lifeless form. In that moment he realized that they had to survive. There were people who loved them back at home and they could not loose hope and must hope for the best.

Lexie absentmindedly scanned the scene and saw her brother in law. He seemed to be in the same if not worse condition as she was. Then she remembered that he had been Mark's best friend for over two decades by now. She tried to imagine being in his place and understood how much grief he was in and felt selfish for only thinking about her pain and not everyone else's. Then she paid more attention to everyone around her and noticed that everyone must be remembering all the dirty jokes Mark had said at some point in the past.

Derek locked eyes with Lexie and in that minute they understood that they shared each other's grief and they would get through this hopefully with Mark.

* * *

Back in Seattle Owen Hunt was wondering why none of his doctor's especially his wife had not called him after reaching as their flight was scheduled to reach Boise over 3 hours ago. But then he got pulled into an emergency surgery and soon his patient was the only thing on his mind.

As Owen was scrubbing out of the surgery a nurse came in and said "Chief Hunt there was a call from the hospital in Boise it seems our doctor's have not reached" Then all of a sudden all the possibilities washed over him what if the plane was hijacked or crashed and if so were any of them even alive! He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and went to the one person he knew who could help him now.

"Richard, the flight with Shepherd, Sloan, Robbins, both the Greys and Ch..Christina" he needed all the courage in him to say the last word but still he had to let Richard know " it never reached the hospital. I don't know what to do now. How do I find out what is going on?"

Richard Webber who was once the chief himself realized how Hunt must be feeling in a situation like this. "Well try contacting them first if you can't reach them contact flight dispatch if even dispatch can't find them they will send out a team to scan the route of the flight to find them." he said hoping that dispatch could find them.

Even though he seemed like a tough person he was worried about everyone on that flight equally. Derek and Mark were old students and good friends of his. Robbins was a very odd yet fun person to be around. Yang and Little Grey were residents who still continued to surprise him at every given oppurtunity. Meredith was another story on her own. He had made a promise to take care of her to Ellis Grey, Meredith's deceased mother. He had come to love her like a daughter and still regretted not doing anything to help her have an enjoyable childhood. If anything happened to her he would be completely crushed and her memory would haunt him for the rest of his life.

By the time his mind came back to the real world Owen was already gone to probably make calls he figured. He decided to join him as he could not stand not knowing whats happening and most importantly to be there for Owen at a time like this.

When Richard reached the Chief's office Owen was having an argument with someone over the phone.

"What do you mean you can't trace the flight? You better listen to me, my wife, her best friend and her sister along with 3 world class surgeons are missing. You better start doing a manual search and call me as soon as you find anything got it!" he shouted into the reciever as he sunk into a chair thinking about the people he loved and come to respect in the past few years.

"Hunt you can't loose hope. I think it's better if you let people like Torres, Karev and don't forget Bailey or she will have your head know before making an official announcement to avoid false rumors. You know how they will react if somebody else told them more than I do."

"I know but can you let them and the others know I just... I can't do it please" Owen said looking like he was close to breaking down.

"Ok you take all the time you need, page me if you need anything even if it's just to talk ok" he replied patting the younger man's shoulder.

"Thank you Richard you have no idea how much.." but before he could thank Richard properly he left with a knowing smile acknowledging the thanks on his way out to give some very bad news.

* * *

Miranda Bailey, Callie Torres and Alex Karev received 911 pages from Richard Webber and they all gathered in a conference room. The 3 doctors were discussing their surgeries from the day oblivious of the soon depressing news they were all about to hear about their loved ones.

Soon the former chief Richard Webber walked in and stood at the head of the table and began to talk, "You all must be aware that 6 doctors from this hospital including Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins" he looked at Callie "Derek Shepherd, Christina Yang, Meredith and Lexie Grey" he looked at the other two surgeons and continued "took a flight to Boise to operate on conjoined twins. Chief Hunt has received information that... the said flight has not reached its destination. Dispatch was alerted of the situation and they were not able to contact the pilot or trace the flight. Manual search has now begun to find the plane and its passengers"

The intensity of these words began to sink into the listeners mind. It was too much for all of them to take in. The first to crack was Callie who started crying closely followed by Miranda. Alex seemed to be in too much shock to even move he was still staring at the place where Richard's head was when he told them the news.

Each person in that room was desperately hoping that everyone on that stupid plane was alright. They could not even think of the possibility of losing any of them. Though they have had grudges in the past nobody wanted anybody dead. After all, all of them were in the profession of saving lives and have taught each other how to excel in their own fields despite their personal differences. These people only had each other to lean on. They knew the possible risks and outcomes of such an accident and all were hoping that it was truly the perfect accident.

* * *

A/N I would just like to thank meder4evs for the review. And hope there are more coming up because the 4th chapter will be here soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Callie Torres was sitting in a supply closet and crying her heart out. She thought about her wife Arizona and her smile which did and still continues to make her smile by just thinking about it. The possibility of losing the woman she loved more than anything was too overwhelming for her to even think about. Then came Mark her best friend and the father of her child. Her life was empty without these two surgeons. Then there was her daughter Sofia in the day care downstairs and thought how her life would be without her father and other mother. She did not wish such a situation even for her rivals. This was her own daughter, she had to be strong for her. Whether they survived or not she would definitely grow up knowing how great her parents were. Slowly Callie's mind strayed to the other passengers.

Christina was her former roommate and now a good friend. She knew that if she was alive she would do everything she could to save her fellow surgeons and colleagues. Thinking of Christina made her immediately think of Meredith the other twisted sister. Though in the beginning they had their differences she had come to respect her as a fellow surgeon and a friend. Callie had a hi-bye relationship with Derek and would miss their chats if he did not make it. Their kids had a good friendship with each other through Mark. If something happened to Meredith and Derek she was not even sure if Zola would understand what death was. Lexie was a bit odd but she was the only woman Mark had loved. Even though she did not like it she came to realize that Mark could not be happy if not for her.

Bailey was not one to be messed with so when her mentor Richard told them that the plane had crashed she knew by the look on his face that the news was absolutely true. Everybody on that flight has had their own history with her. She thought of the days when she was a resident with Meredith, Christina, Alex, Izzie and George as her interns. Out of them one is already dead, one battled through cancer and is god know's where, two are either alive or not she did not know, which leaves her with only Alex Karev of all the people in the world.

Residents are supposed to hate interns that was the custom and she was a true follower of that. Though she hated them she could not help but be a mother figure to them and guide them through tight spots. In the years after their internship she came to respect them and before she knew it the hatred was washed away by love. Meredith and Christina had to survive for her she would definitely not be able to live with herself if another intern of her dies. Derek and Mark were always messing with women way younger themselves. Though she was not against age differences in relationships they had chosen the Greys of all the women in the world! Arizona had become a good friend of hers and would immensely miss her if she died. Lexie continued to amaze her with her dedication and memory and would miss having her around the hospital if she died. Bailey went to check on Alex and Callie and make sure they were alright.

Alex was pretty much sitting exactly how he did when he heard about the plane crash with his mouth wide open and staring at the wall opposite him in the same conference room. Almost everyone he cared about was on that bloody plane. He knew Meredith and Christina since their intern year they were all he had. His already crappy life would suck big time if they weren't in the picture. He came to admire and respect Derek. Mark also could be considered as a friend and mentor despite their conflicting relationships with Lexie. She was like a little sister to him by now and did not even want to see her hurt even worse dead. Robbins was truly the best teacher he had ever had his life. His fascination for pediatrics came mainly from her. He was not even sure he would want to work with kids if she died. But if she did and he hoped not, he would try and treat every kid that he came across.

What surprised him the most was the same thought that was going on in pretty much everyone's head including those on the wretched plane "How is it that every tragedy seems to happen to the people at Seattle Grace Mercy 'Death' hospital?"..!

* * *

Richard had finally made the announcement to the entire hospital and requested them not to pester the loved ones of the victims for further information. Meanwhile Bailey had found Alex and Callie and asked them to be strong cause when the victims are found and brought they would be needing all the hands they could get. She trusted her former intern and fellow resident to control their emotions and treat their patients with care. The other two agreed with her when she knew they would be ok she went to the chief to knock some sense into him as well.

"Chief Hunt" Said Bailey at the door and walked in without waiting for him to respond.

"Get up and ask all Trauma units to get ready for 6 probably highly injured patients. You have to take point you are the chief of surgery and a trauma surgeon for god's sake you can't just sit in your office! Now get up" she ordered but managed to make it a request by adding "please" with her best pleading face.

He lifted his head when she was done and she found tears from his red puffy eyes streaking his face and looked so broken sitting there that even Bailey softened to him. "I know you are in huge amount of of pain and pressure but please don't loose hope try to find them that's all we can do for now" that seemed to wake him up from his fetal position and he went to call all his head of departments and asked them to be ready to go on a rescue mission. Soon enough he got a call

"I have just received information that remains of the plane have been found in a forest and there are survivors so me Drs. Bailey and Altman will be leaving to the scene now all of you must be ready to treat some highly injured patients" Owen told his fellow attendings and left with his friend Teddy Altman head of cardiothoracic surgery and Miranda Bailey from general surgery.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest the doctors were starting to loose hope of anybody finding them. They were trying to keep their minds off their hopeless state by making small talk. Mark was awake again but in no state to talk. All of them were trying desperately to stay alive for the people they loved who were in Seattle and that's all they cared about and making sure they were not alone when they left this place.

While Derek, Mark, Lexie and Arizona were asleep, the the twisted sisters heard the unmistakable noise of helicopters. Years of sending and receiving patients in choppers had led to their highly sensitive ears. "Everyone wake up helicopters are here!" screamed a highly relieved Christina. The others jolted awake from their sleep even though sleep was the only thing they wanted at the moment.

Soon enough four helicopters landed and more than ten people started running in their direction. The first of the rescuers to reach them was Owen. He scanned all the people there and finally his eyes landed on his wife,Christina. Next thing he knew he was hugging her like his life depended on this hug. Christina knew in that moment that there was hope for them after all.

Every person who was stranded in that forest was now surrounded by paramedics and surgeons alike. "Christina tell me how much each of you are injured" said Owen. He needed information and fast.

"Lexie was stuck under a part of the plane but we managed to get her out not sure what other injuries she has. Mark had a cardiac temponade I removed the blood from his chest. Arizona has an open femur fracture which we covered. Derek's hand was stuck in another part of the plane Meredith managed to get it out and and covered the entire hand. Meredith has bleeding in the back of her head so will need a CT" she said in a single breath.

"What about you?" he asked looking at her arm in the sling.

"Oh I just had a popped shoulder and some tiny scrapes that's all" she said shrugging and going to help Teddy with Mark.

Owen could not believe his luck. All of them were alright he felt like an idiot for sitting and crying instead of trying to find them. He knew that most of them would need surgery and had long roads to recovery but now all he cared was that all of them were alive and responsive. He never thought he would see Christina again let alone talk to her and watch her helping others. He thought he had lost her forever. But he had a job to do now and that was all that mattered right now.

Lexie and Mark were sent on the first chopper as they both needed immediate surgery. Teddy and Christina also left with them. Arizona and Derek with Bailey followed them closely in the next helicopter. This left Meredith and Owen in the third chopper.

As soon as they were in the air Meredith started crying to herself. Owen tried to comfort her the best he could. She told him the whole story of how the plane jerked in the sky, how everything went black, how they found everyone and treated them. Finally her deepest fear came out, she was scared to death of death itself. The thing that haunted her the most was anyone dying, she would not mind if she herself died but living while someone else died was her biggest fear.

Owen did not know how to respond to that so he just told her what Bailey told him, "Meredith most of you do not have very serious injuries, only Lexie, Derek, Arizona and Mark were even injured and even they will be fine with surgery. You have to stop worrying about others and hope for the best.".

She gave him a smile and calmed down a little and began looking out of the window wondering about her beautiful daughter Zola

Owen asked her how her head was feeling noticing the bandaging. "That's nothing just a small cut. I felt a little dizzy at first though now I'm fine". He knew there was no use arguing with her and made a mental note to get her a neuro consult.


	5. Chapter 5

As they landed in Seattle they were greeted by a huge crowd of people screaming to find out how all their friends and family were doing. Information was flying around " Dr. Mark Sloan had a cardiac temponade on the field..." and another voice was saying "Lexie Grey injured spleen..".

Christina was talking to herself, "One second we were in the sky next thing we were lying in some frickin' forest and still all of survived we are so damn lucky! We have lived through a bomb, random gunfire and now an aviation accident. Wow and to think we have cheated death so many times we are so goddamn lucky." her PTSD was clearly getting the best of her. She was lying in an exam room with people all around her ordering tests and almost every scan she knew. She was finally diagnosed with just a popped shoulder which Callie came and checked and some cuts which could be covered with band aids!

Meredith on the other hand was screaming at the nurse in charge of keeping her in that room she desperately wanted to know how everyone was doing "Dr. Grey someone will come and update you as soon as they have information. Many who were with you are in surgery right now so please calm down."said a very angry nurse. "How dare you tell me that? Those people are all I have they are my family don't you dare tell me to calm down. You either let me go or get me some information." she screamed in response.

"Meredith" she heard a very familiar voice call and there stood Alex Karev in the doorway looking extremely relieved to see her. He went and gave his long time friend a hug. She to was happy to see him but she was too worried about her family and friends right now. "Alex please tell me anything and everything you know cause these stupid nurses are not letting me out of this room until Shadow Shepherd checks my head CT"

"Okay calm down I don't know much but I'll tell you whatever I know. Lexie had her spleen removed and she is still in surgery, they amputated Robbins leg from below her knee. Sloan is still in surgery with Altman, Derek is being operated by Torres. Christina was also checked by Torres and now is talking to herself like an idiot!" he said.

"Okay they seem alright for now, ask that stupid Nelson to come here right now or I swear to god I'll kill him when I get my hands on him. Oh and can you bring Zola? I really want to see her." replied Meredith.

"Okay then just wait here don't go running off somewhere"

Within half an hour Alex was back with Zola and Dr. Nelson (Shadow Shepherd) to check her head injury. It seems she had a very minor bleed in her brain and it could be treated without surgery. She was too preoccupied with her daughter and it was Alex who listened to the neuro surgeon.

Meredith made her way to Christina's room with Zola closely following her. "Hey how are you? What's going on with the others?" Christina asked when she saw the both of them. Meredith explained to her what Nelson told them and also about the others which she heard from Alex. No one would have guessed she had PTSD if they saw her now. It looked as though it was only the lack of information that was causing these breakdowns.

Once it was clear to her that Christina would be alright and after promising her to come update her Meredith went looking for her husband and sister with Zola. By now everyone was out of surgery and were in recovery. All the doctors who were in surgery were now desperate to either sleep or find out what happened to the others in the crash. She found Derek in a room alone with only beeping machines to keep him company. His left hand was highly bandaged and he looked quite peaceful in his sleep despite the tiredness on his face. All she could do right now was be relieved at how little damage this accident had done so far.

Her next stop was to check on Lexie. It felt like an eternity walking from room to room not knowing what to expect at each stop. Lexie was in a much worse shape than she expected. There were ventilators helping her breath, bandages covered ninety percent of her body. Only her face was visible and half of that was covered by the oxygen mask. It killed Meredith to see her sister in such a fragile position. Zola looked too scared to even look at her favorite aunt 'Exie' like this. She placed a shaking finger on her aunt's face in an attempt to wake her up.

What happened next shocked, Zola, Meredith and all other doctors. The second Zola's finger touched her, Lexie slowly tried to open her eyes. But the light was too much for her to take. Meredith helped her by switching off the lights and sunlight poured in from the nearby window enough to illuminate the room.

When she realized where she was she started panicking, Meredith was by her side in a second and comforted her with soothing words. She calmed down when she saw a familiar face and all the questions she wanted to ask were evident in her eyes. After flashing her a smile Meredith told her everything she heard and found out. But even before she could finish explaining Lexie had already fallen asleep. She kissed her on the forehead and left the room to check on her other two friends.

Mark was talking to Jackson Avery when Meredith reached his room. Jackson came and gave her a hug and all he wanted to say was said with that one gesture. Mark seemed to have more information than her about her husband. " Derek may never operate again" was all he said. The possibility had never even occurred to her. If she knew Derek as well as she did he would definitely be devastated by this news. "But there must be something Callie can do right. I mean you know how much he loves operating and how he will be affected if he can't do it again."she replied

"I know but we will have to wait until he wakes up to know whether he can operate or not. But I'm sure he will be over the moon to see you" he told the little girl who was now in his lap.

"I'm an idiot I came to find out how you were and I'm fussing about Derek here."she said smacking her head lightly. "How are you felling?". "Well it seems if not for you and Christina trying to save me in that forest I would not have lived. Atleast that's what Teddy says according to this guy here" he said pointing to Jackson "Otherwise I feel great just happy to be alive. By the way how's Lexie?" he asked her truly concerned and worried. "She has a lot of recovery time ahead of her. She woke up when I went to see her but fell asleep as I was talking this one here is the one to thank for waking her up" replied Meredith ruffling Zola's hair.

"I knew there was a doctor in her what else would she be with a family like yours" interjected Jackson. They all including Zola laughed at that. Meredith and Zola bid their goodbyes to them and went on to the last room.

Arizona was not yet conscious and a very tired Callie was stroking her hand waiting for her to wake up. April Kepner was checking her vitals and adjusting her medication. "Oh my god you are alright! I'm so sorry I was waiting for her to wake up before visiting everyone" said a very relieved yet sorry Callie. April too was happy to see her friend back on her feet with just a bandage on her head from the aftermath of the crash. "That's fine I completely understand how is she now stable?" she asked April. " Absolutely everything's normal just waiting for her to wake up." she said nodding.

News of everyone's well being was passed around and soon Meredith found herself outside Chief Hunt's office. "Come in" said the man himself. She went in ready to demand some information which only he seemed to have.

When she walked in she found out that he had company. Richard, Teddy, Bailey, Nelson and Alex were sitting there. "You guys better start talking I want to know everything about everyone. You better not try denying me information if you do I swear to god I will.." but no one found out what she would do because Owen interrupted her saying "Meredith sit down we were in fact waiting for you to come we have some news for you", She was in shock because she expected at the least a shouting match. But she was happy it did not have to go there and sat at one head of the table Owen was opposite her and everyone else around them.

"Okay we will start with you. If not for that scrape on your head there is absolutely nothing else wrong with you. Christina only had a popped shoulder and a nasty cut on her back. Both which were taken care of. Arizona's leg could have been saved if not for the massive infection she had. But sadly Alex here had to amputate her leg because of the infection. Mark stroked out once while Teddy was operating it was really close but he made it anyway. Derek has four broken bones in his wrist and was very close to developing pneumonia but thankfully he did not. His hand will regain function but whether he will operate or not we will have to wait until he wakes. Lexie was a little more complicated than the rest of you. There were massive amounts of blood in her abdomen Bailey and Richard were able to shut them down but they realized her spleen was beyond repair and mutually agreed to remove 80% of it to save her life. She also had fractured her left arm and right leg from being under the plane. She, Arizona and Derek will need lots of therapy before they can start working" explained Owen.

She nodded in understanding and heard each of the doctors explain exactly what each of them did and she was eternally greatful to them and had no idea of how to thank any of them.

Things were not perfect for them but this was much better than some of the scenarios that were taking form in her head. This was the best she could hope for at least all of them were alive and that's all that mattered right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith kept switching from room to room making sure all her fellow victims had company at all times. Though she was doing this she was mainly focusing on Derek and Lexie. They were the only one's with fairly serious injuries. Derek woke up the day after his surgery but was not able to accept the fact that he may not operate. Lexie was constantly in a touch and go state she awoke a couple of times but soon slipped back and would become unconscious. This was having a toll on everyone. People were getting worried about it and others were getting pissed off at her.

Arizona had woken up around the same time as Derek. She was not happy about her amputation but had started accepting it slowly. She knew that they would not just chop her leg off for nothing and that there must have been some reason for it and she felt as though she knew why though no one would tell her the actual reason. All she got were half answers saying "It was too damaged" or "We did it to save your life". Even though she trusted everyone in this hospital she felt a little left out.

Christina, Callie and Alex were helping Meredith in shifting from room to room and sitting with their friends. Christina and Meredith were discharged two days after they arrived in the hospital as no one (including Bailey) could find any reason to keep them there. Christina just had to keep a cast on her left arm for three weeks just to be on the safe side. Though Meredith looked quite normal on the outside inside she was in so much pain that no one seemed to notice. She was too worried about her husband and sister though she would not admit it to anyone. Even when the surgeon inside her was saying that these kind of things happen everyday and people walk straight out of the hospital very much alive, she still could not help but worry.

Meredith had found out the day they had left for Boise that she was pregnant. She decided to keep it to herself until she was sure the baby was going to stay inside her. She did not want to give anyone including herself false hope. It would become real the minute she told anyone. Most importantly she wanted to give people time to heal from the crash before she sprung this news on them. Putting people through another misery before they could even heal from this one was not something she ever wanted to do if she had a choice.

The only thing that seemed to help Meredith out of her misery was spending time with Zola. This was the only thing that kept her going these days, watching her beautiful daughter acting like her and Derek even though they weren't her biological parents. Zola joined Meredith whenever she was sitting in any of the survivors rooms. By now Meredith had to tell someone that she was expecting. She felt like she would explode if she did not tell someone. She became so desperate that one day when she was sitting with Zola in Derek's room she told Zola after she made sure that Derek was asleep.

"Zo you want to know a secret. You are going to be a big sister soon Zo. Yes you are, there is a tiny baby in your mama's tummy right. The baby is probably the size of a pea right now." she said with a wide smile on her face. Zola looked utterly confused at her but when Meredith patted her tummy she kept her ear close to it trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally she squeaked "Baby?".

" Yeah Zo a baby right there".

What both of them did not know was that Derek was in fact awake and listening to their conversation. What he did not understand was why Meredith hadn't told him yet. She knew better than anyone that he wanted kids. He felt betrayed that she told their daughter before telling him. But he decided to give her time and wait for her to open up to him about the 'pea' sized baby. He found it so cute that she called the baby 'pea' sized and could not stop the smile from forming on his face.

* * *

None of the crash survivors were allowed back to work even two weeks after their rescuing. Christina was getting quite desperate by now. She was so bored of sitting around doing nothing all day. She knew without doubt that all of them had a lot of wounds that only time could heal, but she needed to work. Another thing she did was thinking about her life. She realized that if not for surgery and Owen her life was empty. She was nothing worth living for other than that. She wanted to change that. She watched how kids seemed to help people heal their wounds. Meredith and Derek seemed to feel much better with Zola around. Even Mark, Callie and Arizona's faces lit up at the sight of Sofia. She now realized that she too wanted that in her life, but was too scared to accept it. She was scared to death that she would become like Ellis Grey and become the worst mom in the world. She was terrified that she would ruin a kid's life just because it was born to her. She thought the best thing to do right now was to keep her desire and fears to herself until she found some answers.

Derek was always a very independent person and hated depending on others. He now had to depend on people for even trivial things and he felt like a kid having to ask help. Even though he knew that people never thought that he was a burden, he could not help but feel that he was exactly that. He wanted to be the same old independent Derek Shepherd. It would takes months for him to completely recover. But he did not care about that as long as he could operate again some day. Callie and Meredith were helping him with his therapy and boosting his confidence respectively.

* * *

Arizona had left the hospital three weeks following her amputation with a prosthetic in her leg's place. Mark too was allowed to leave with her, after advising him bed rest. The only ones left in the hospital were Lexie and Derek. Lexie was now showing good signs of recovery. She may have to live the rest of her life with a limp but that did not affect as she was just happy to be alive like the others.

* * *

Owen was trying to find the cause of the crash that injured so many in his staff. The only progress he had made was, he found the airplane company at fault. To make sure he was right he would have to talk to all the survivors and put the pieces together. He knew how hard it must be for them to relive the entire incident but it will be necessary to find out who the hell did this to the people he loves. Owen had contacted the airplane company and they were ready to either investigate and find the reason for the disaster or settle a huge amount of money as it was clear to them too that they were at fault. But the choice would be entirely up to the survivors.

* * *

Mark was at the hospital everyday since he was allowed to walk. No not to work but to sit with Lexie. He would never leave her sight. Doctors and nurses had to kick him out everyday at night saying visiting hours were over. He could not help himself, he had fallen hard for her. She really was the love of his life and he wanted to help her in every step of her recovery. Lexie was now able to do almost everything like a normal person. But when it came to walking she would soon get very tired. The doctors said that this was normal with patients with high injury levels like her. She knew that herself after all her nickname was Lekopedia. Even though she would never admit it she was glad that Mark was spending so much time with her. She realized that not only was she in love with him but he too was in love with her.

* * *

A/N This will be my last chapter for the month I'm going out of town so enjoy and sorry to make you all wait for the next. Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Owen called a meeting of all the survivors of the crash. By now everyone had been discharged from the hospital and ordered to stay at home and rest for atleast a month before they could return to work. Everyone was wondering why they were called in by the chief of surgery and had no idea what to expect of this meeting. What they heard was definitely not what they had expected.

"You all must be wondering why I asked you guys to come today. I'm afraid we have a situation with the airline of the plane that crashed." said Owen. On hearing this few were shaking and others were stunned on remembering the damned plane.

"It has been proved through investigation that the airline company was at fault and they are giving you guys a choice. They are offering either a huge settlement of money to each of you or with your permission they will further investigate and try to rectify their errors to prevent further accidents. I know this is a tough decision and you can take all the time you need to discuss with each other and your families and let me know of your decision." with that Owen left the survivors to their own thoughts and memories.

It was Mark who broke the silence "Wow that was..wow"

"I know right that is just insane even for us" replied Lexie who was sitting right next to him from her wheelchair. She had cast around her waist to stabilize her spleen and was stuck in a wheelchair.

All of them burst out laughing at that people passing by were giving them odd looks,this only made them laugh harder. This kind of stuff will only happen at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital where doctors laugh for no reason at all. Soon enough everyone calmed down and started discussing their options.

"What do you guys want to do? I mean the money would be great but wouldn't it be better if they investigate further and rectify their mistakes?" asked Arizona

"I don't think they should investigate I mean what's the point if they find the fault? If we settle the company will go bankrupt and they would have to shut down the company. I mean we did find the company at fault it would be better if they seal the company right." said Derek's voice.

"Lets put it to a vote. Who all want to settle?" asked Meredith as she raised her hand. The results were unanimous as everyone voted in favor of settling including Arizona as she too wanted the company that made her loose her leg destroyed.

"Okay I did not expect that at all. I mean come on there wasn't even a small debate that hardly lasted two minutes you guys suck at making decisions." said Christina being her criticizing self.

"Alright then now that we've decided let's page Hunt" said Arizona clearly wanting to finish the meeting.

Owen came as soon as he received Mark's page he was surprised at how fast they managed to decide on settling and was happy they were doing what they were.

"Wow that was quick. I will let the company know and as soon as I have news from them I will reassemble you guys" said an elated Owen.

* * *

Callie,Richard, Alex and Bailey were waiting for them right outside the door."So what happened?"asked Bailey as curious as ever.

"We have decided to settle" replied Lexie from her wheelchair which Mark was glad to wheel for her.

"We thought you guys might just be stupid enough to investigate"said Alex

"Alex we are not as dumb as you are except maybe Robbins here who wanted to investigate" said Christina.

* * *

Meredith was spending all her free time with Zola, helping Derek and Lexie with their recovery. At times she would talk to Zola about 'pea' and when she did this she wanted to tell Derek so badly . Now that the baby was a little out of danger and was starting to form a bump it would be difficult to hide it from him. All of a sudden she had an idea.

They were both sitting on the couch with Meredith in Derek's lap. She slowly took his uninjured arm and placed it on her stomach. "Derek my tummy is full".

"Yeah well its supposed to be you just ate" he replied smirking at his wife's insanity.

"Not that kind of full I mean its filled not with food but happiness." she said a smile forming on her face.

"Seriously?" he asked with mock shock

"Yeah seriously after all this time its happening right now. I've known since before the crash. But with everything that's been going on and the terrible stuff that's constantly going on I just didn't want to give you false hope in case I miscarried that's why I didn't say anything for.." before she could finish he was kissing her like never before and she happily responded.

When they were done she told him how she called the baby 'pea' and how Zola got to know before him. Derek was relieved that she finally told about the baby that he too confessed listening to her conversation with Zola.

"That was so sweet how you told Zola I felt a bit bad that you didn't tell me but the way you said it now was beautiful. We are having another baby" he said finally

"We are having a another baby" she repeated as the news finally sunk in.

"We have to tell my family don't we and everyone at the hospital. I mean other than Christina as you must have already told her" said Derek with excitement

"Don't you dare tell your family. I could still miscarry and we are not telling anyone until we are absolutely sure I won't loose it. I haven't even told Christina." said Meredith authoritatively.

"Ok fine we'll tell them when you're ready." said Derek in surrender

* * *

The airline company offered the survivors 10 million dollars each as settlement for the pain and therapy they have to endure . Everyone was expecting a big amount of money but this was just humungous! Nobody had any idea of how to spend this kind of money.

Callie had a strong feeling that this should be celebrated and after debating for along time in her head she voiced it to everyone."I think we should celebrate this with everyone. I mean all of you survived didn't you we should celebrate that."

* * *

Eventually she managed to convince everyone into a dinner. Soon enough Meredith, Derek,Zola, Christina, Lexie, Mark, Arizona,Callie,Sofia,Alex,Richard,Owen, Bailey,Teddy,Jackson and April were gathered around a huge table of food and conversation.

When everyone was done with food Callie stood up with the intention of a toast. "All of us here are trying to move on from the accident and its memories. Arizona was able to stand for two hours straight, Derek's hand is very close to complete recovery, Lexie too is nearing full recovery. Don't you guys see all of them are trying to move on. I'm grateful that all of you are here. Honestly speaking we have survived almost every possible disaster there is and yet here we are. So here's to survival and being goddamn lucky!" A loud 'Cheers' following her small speech.

Meredith had no idea what came over her but she couldn't find a better opportunity to do what she did next "I would just like to make a small announcement. Just like Callie I'm extremely happy that all of us survived that terrible ordeal so I'm going to say something that hopefully increases our happiness. I'm pregnant and I couldn't be happier!"she said with sheer excitement. Soon enough everyone there was congratulating the couple on the happy news.

"You could have warned me!"said a voice behind Meredith. When she turned she saw the eyes of her husband shining with happiness.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied with a wink.

* * *

Mark was trying to get the nerve to confess his feelings to Lexie. He couldn't believe how she blew his mind with even the small things she did. Everything about her was beautiful to him even if she did not think so. He couldn't imagine his life with anyone. The fact that he nearly lost her was eating him alive. She had to know and he had to tell her today.

"Lexie we have had a very bad history and I have made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you. But I want you to know that I love you. You are the love of my life I can't imagine being with anyone else and if you were with anyone else I will beat the crap out of the guy. I just want another.." nobody found out what Mark wanted because his lips were caught by Lexie's in a passionate kiss.

"Me too" was all she said and that's all he wanted her to say. Their lips became little busy minding their own business and the new couple had absolutely no problem with that.

* * *

A/N; Im soooo sorry for the delay I wanted the revealing of feelings and the pregnancy to be perfect. I loved the way meredith revealed it in the show but I wanted to do something different hope u like it! Mark and Lexie my fav couple are together I hate it when they are apart. More of Crowen(or whatever u call them) in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming I love reading them!


	8. Chapter 8

Two months after the crash everyone returned to their normal schedules. Derek was cleared for surgery when Callie when happy with his therapy. Arizona was getting used to her prosthetic and was also about to start working. Lexie still had a small limp while she walked but was otherwise cleared for surgery. Meredith, Christina and Mark were trying to make them as comfortable as possible and helped them as much as they were allowed to.

Christina was fighting the urge to talk to someone about having kids. Obviously she had to talk to Owen but she wanted a second opinion before she told him. She decided to tell Meredith of her situation seeing as she had the same problems.

"Mer, what made you change your mind about having kids? I know that at one point you were terrified of being a kids mom what changed that?"

Meredith was shocked that Christina was talking to her about kids. Maybe her person was having second thoughts about not having a child of her own!

"I'm not sure actually call it mother's instinct or whatever. When I saw Zola I just knew that I was her mother. I really can't explain it. Why are you asking this?" she asked hopefully

"I don't know I think I want to have kids but I'm scared I'll become like your mom I guess. I love my career too much that I'm scared I might put a child through what you went through." she confessed.

"This fear confirms that you are nothing like my mother. My mom knew exactly what she was doing she obsessed over her career and never wanted a child. You may not have wanted kids but now you do that makes you completely the opposite of my mom. You are ready I know you are. Wait you aren't pregnant are you?" asked Meredith

" No of course not. I just realized that my life is empty if not for work and Owen and I don't want that. I of all people want kids who would have thought?"

"It's not completely insane you know!" at that minute Meredith's pager beeped. "Crap my patients coding I gotta go" she said as she was running.

"If she can do both then so can I" Christina told herself as she went to look for Owen.

* * *

Owen was trying to get some paperwork done when he was interrupted by his wife Christina.

"Hey you have a minute?" she asked.

" Anything to get away from this paperwork.." he would have gone on about his chiefly duties if not for the radiant expression on his wife's face.

"What's got you in a good mood today?" he asked confused

"I think I'm ready" she stated.

"For what?"

"I think I'm ready to be a mom"

That was definitely not what he was expecting and was gobsmacked to tell the least. He had wanted kids all his life and was disappointed when she did not. But he had accepted that she could not change herself for him and her she was doing exactly that.

"Christina that's..awesome but I need to know do you really want this? Or are you doing it just for me?"

"If I had died in the crash you would be left alone and I don't want either of us to be alone when something like that happens. I realized that I was just scared of becoming like Ellis Grey. That's what was keeping me back. Now I really want to a mom and be happy. I want to be happy with you and a child"she confessed

To say that Owen was elated would have been the understatement of the century. He had been waiting for this kind of news ever since they had gotten married.

"I love you" he said as he hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I know and so do I" she replied with a wide grin.

* * *

Mark couldn't be happier than he was right now. He was with the love of his life who approved of his child with his best friend. Lexie was everything to him and was always smiling because of her. The sight of her anywhere immediately brought a smile to his face. He had meant every single word he told her at Callie's 'Survivors Dinner' and he would never love anyone like he loved Lexie Grey he was absolutely sure about that.

Lexie was walking around the hospital that she had spent so many sleepless nights and will continue to do so once she was back to her normal schedule. She had some sort of glow surrounding her ever since Mark declared his love for her. She found it adorable that he did it in font of all those people and how true he sounded when he was talking. She found herself standing in the doorway of Mark's office. He was looking over some file with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey"she said after watching him work for a couple of minutes

"Hey yourself" he replied with a smile

"Last night you said you loved me right"

"Well yeah I I thought you said 'me too'!"

"Right so what does that make us?"

"I thought that was a bit obvious" he said with a smirk.

"Actually I don't think it is mister. Seeing as you never asked me to be your girlfriend"

"Oh I guess I forgot that part! So what do you say Alexandra Grey will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and eventual wife?" he asked

"You bet I will" and then like teens at the prom they were all over each other again.

* * *

Derek was feeling extremely happy these days with everything that was going on around him. He already had a beautiful daughter and was expecting another kid in around six months. His hand was very close to operating again. His best friend was back together with his own wife's sister. Life was slowly going back to normal. One night he and Meredith were lying down in bed and he was rubbing small circles on her bump.

"Mer..do you want pea to be a boy or girl?"

"Honestly I just want our pea to be healthy"

"I know that but you must have a preference right"

"I really want a boy in that case. Not that if its a girl I won't love her or anything"

"I know that you will love her. But you know what I think I want another girl. Maybe its because I grew up surrounded by girls."

"I thought you would have wanted a guy around after so many girls in your life. Besides don't you want to do guy stuff with the kid?"

"Maybe but I don't care as long as it doesn't have two heads and four arms!" joked Derek.

* * *

Arizona was having bit of a balancing problem with her new leg. It felt as if it was out of her control and made her feel foreign in her own body. Initially she couldn't believe that Callie even let them just chop off her leg. With time she understood that Callie would have done it only to save her life.

"Callie I can't walk properly with this prosthetic it feels as though I'm going to fall any second" she admitted to the orthopedic surgeon

"That's absolutely normal in the beginning here let me help"

Soon enough with Callie's help Arizona got used to the prosthetic and was able to walk on her own. A little help from a loved one was what all of them needed in their path to recovery.

A/N i know its a bit vague I'll give you guys a little more in the next chapter. Do you think i should add jackson and Aprilto the story or continue just the way it is? Let me know what you think. Thank you soo much fznetiwala for reviewing almost every chapter and others too so far! hope i get to read many more reviews good or bad but hopefully good!


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith, Christina, Alex, April and Jackson were now officially attendings. They were still getting used to the fact that they were still not residents. The five years that they had spent as surgical residents were indeed the best and worst of their lives. Being attendings they realized how annoying residents were especially interns. Interns were starting to get on their nerves. But it was a thrill by itself to boss around residents. They couldn't help but feeling superior to the residents, just like the other attendings did when they were residents.

Lexie was in a dreamland these days. Her relationship with Mark was as good as new. She had found her speciality and mentor in neurosurgery and Derek Shepherd respectively. On top of all of that she was named Chief Resident! Since April was the last chief resident they needed someone qualified enough to fill in for her. It seemed as though she was made for being Chief resident. Her photographic memory helped her so much with her new responsibilities. She wasn't sure why she decided to become a surgeon nonetheless a neurosurgeon. Once she finished high school she just knew that she was supposed to be a surgeon. Now she was so glad that she became a surgeon. If not for this career choice she wouldn't have met the love of her life, had a relationship with her sister or found the joy she did every time she saved a life.

Bailey on the other hand was hating seeing her former interns in the attendings lounge and meetings. She was of course happy that all of them survived residency but it felt odd to see them in navy scrubs and bossing around residents. It would take a lot of time to get used to the fact that they were her colleagues now not students anymore.

Arizona was now finally able to return to work. She still had discomfort with her prosthetic at times but all that was overpowered once she saw the faces of her patients the tiny humans. Being a pediatric surgeons had its ups and downs and she was definitely not new to them. Even her fellow Alex was now adjusting doing very well to his new status as an attending and she couldn't be prouder of him.

With new attendings came new interns. Many wondered whether with each year did they become dumber. Frankly speaking every employee in the hospital believed it! The new batch set to be tortured were Joe Wilson, Shane Ross, Stephanie Edwards,Leah Murphy and Heather Brooks among others. Joe seemed to have a gift with children and treating them. So she was spending a lot of time with Alex in the pediatric ward

* * *

Meredith was slowly starting to think of all the possible abnormalities that could happen to her unborn child. The mother in her was starting to freak out when she thought of all the things that could go wrong. Being a doctor did not help at all, it only helped her in stacking disease after disease in children.

"Derek..Derek! Wake up" she said shaking him out of his sleep.

"What's going on? I was having a dream of Sofia chasing Mark around with a stick. Oh it was hilarious.."

"Derek snap out of it I'm freaking out here!"

"Okay chill what's going on?"

"What if he really has two heads, three arms and eleven toes? What about a huge teratoma?Or maybe a mangioma..what about Degeorge syndrom.."

"Meredith stop..stop calm down those kind of things are very rare. Only 1 in 1000 have those kind of defects"

"What if she is the 1 in 1000 what if she's deaf or dumb or blind or what if he's dead!" she shouted

"Deaf is fine Meredith, Helen Keller went to Harvard. You have to stop worrying and sleep please!" he said finally becoming impatient

"Just saying if anyone's gonna have a kid with two heads extra arms and extra feet that'd be me"

"Will you just go back to sleep" with that he fell asleep probably continuing his dream of Sofia chasing Mark around with a stick

But Meredith couldn't sleep after all she was a mother and it was her job to worry about her kids.

* * *

Lexie was Chief Resident for a week now and she seemed like she would never stop. She was starting to freak people out by the amount of work she did. She was like this huge force of energy which never drained of its energy. People tried to talk her into taking a break but whatever others said she wouldn't stop.

All this was affecting Mark. It had been days since he had actually seen her and was starting to get worried of her sanity. He was so worried in fact that he went to Meredith with his fears and asked her to talk to Lexie. She was probably the only person that Lexie would listen to.

"Lexie get up" Meredith told the resident who was sitting and putting out schedules for the residents who would be on call for the next month.

"I can't Mer I have so much work to do I have patients and schedules to fix"

"Seriously Lexie you have got to stop. You are starting to freak people out. I know you have a lot of work but you don't have to do everything right now you have the entire year to do your work. Come on you look like you haven't ever slept in your life. By the way aren't you missing out on something?"

"No I don't think so I mean you've covered pretty much everything. It's fifth year and I have to do a lot of surgery, studying on top of that chief resident duties I think its getting to me"

"Well you've forgotten about Mark. When was the last time you saw him. He was so worried about you. Everybody is. If you don't take a break now I swear I will throw you out of this chair but your luck that I'm carrying a your very unstable nephew or niece who I don't want to loose" she screamed and soon enough she was crying.

" Stupid hormones"

"Alright I'll take a break and see Mark before you start wailing. Jeez Meredith never thought you would be the emotional type!" and she ran out of the room before Meredith could smack her on the head.

* * *

"I hear somebody was getting worried about our chief resident" said a now very fresh and unburdened Lexie to Mark

"Well she didn't seem like she was going to stop until somebody knocked some sense into her so obviously I was worried. You know I actually tried to do the same thing Meredith just did but you didn't even hear me!"

"Forget that I'm here now and all we are doing is talking don't you think that's very strange especially for you"

"This is why I love you" he said as he pulled her close and kissed a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh man are you evil" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, and things went on from there.

* * *

Miranda Bailey was getting married. She herself could not believe that she was getting married to Ben Warren. All she knew now was that they loved each other, he proposed and she accepted. Now she was left to prepare her own wedding.

First of all she was not one to get all happy and excited over dress fittings, flower arrangements and caterers.

Second she didn't want a big wedding just a small ceremony with few friends and family would be more than enough for her.

Third her fiance wasn't even in town until two days before the wedding and she didn't have the time to arrange a wedding with her career and son.

But nonetheless she had to do it if not for her, for the man she loves. Even her son was more excited than her about the wedding. She was excited for the marriage but not for the wedding. After all she was married once and that was..

A/N Again thank you guys for the reviews and don't worry I won't stress on japril but I will have to mention them here and there. I will be ending this fic with Bailey Shepherd's birth and an epilogue :) There will be some differences from the original 9th season so hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Bailey's getting married i know right even I had that expression when the idea struck!


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith was getting very odd looks in the hospital these days. Now it was very obvious she was expecting a child and she couldn't care less about the stares she was getting. There was a picture of a very small person that she carried with her wherever she went. It was an ultrasound picture of her unborn child. The minute she saw the picture her face lit up and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She was just a month away from her due date and she was thoroughly enjoying this pregnancy after she was assured by her OB/GYN Addison that her child was out of danger.

Derek had asked Addison to come to Seattle the day after Meredith's midnight drama. He wanted only the best to treat his wife. If that meant he had to call his ex-wife he would do it for Meredith and their child. Addison was not the type of woman that wanted to break her ex-husbands marriage. In fact she was extremely happy for the two of them and their child. The only thing bothering her was that she couldn't have a child of her own. But she did adopt a beautiful boy Henry and she couldn't be happier. Henry was with her husband Jake in Los Angeles. The mere thought of these two people immediately lifted her mood.

Addison was very surprised when she ran into Mark at the hospital and he didn't even try to get her into bed with him. When she asked him about it

"You know I'm really surprised you didn't even try to drag me into an on call room!" she said casually

"Even I am but you see I'm very happy with Lexie. She and I are back together now"

"By Lexie you mean Meredith's sister right"

"The very same"

"Who would have thought that you and Derek would actually fall for sisters!"

"Yeah right. So tell me about your life"

"Well I adopted a kid and got married!"

"You and Derek atleast have adoption in common.!" he laughed

"Ya ya so tell me about Lexie"

So he started his never ending story about Lexie. She almost fell asleep twice listening to his jabbering.

Christina was panicking as she was sitting in a conference room and waiting for Owen to meet her there. There was something important that she had to tell him and it couldn't wait another second. Soon enough Owen walked in but he was on a call. It took him almost 20 minutes to finish his call. By now she started wondering what if they weren't ready what if he didn't want this now but she decided there was nothing she could about it other than tell him.

"So why did you call me here?" he asked her as he hung up.

"I..I'm" she didn't seem to get the simple phrase out of her mouth.

"You are..."he prompted

"Pregnant"

She thought he might faint by the shocked expression on his face but on the contrary he started was wondering whether she said that she was about to die instead of become a mom. His reaction made her feel as though she was about to die maybe he didn't want kids after all..

"Really? I'm sorry I cried it's just I have been waiting for you to say that since I met you and you told me now so I was just so happy. You are happy about this right? I don't know about you but I am soo happy about this" said Owen

"I am happy I was worried of how you would react but now I realize it was good that I worried. Who would have thought Chief Hunt would cry when he finds out he is gonna become a dad.?"

"Dad I'm gonna be a dad"

"Yes you will. And I will be a mom"

* * *

It would have been a perfect ceremony if the bride had been a bit more involved in the wedding. Bailey got married to Ben in a big ceremony contrary to what she wanted. The main reason for her not showing interest was that Adele Webber, Richard's wife was brought into the hospital. She and Meredith had to perform surgery on her. Bailey left the hospital only after making sure that Adele would be okay. Soon after Bailey left Adele was declared dead and the reason being a heart attack.

The news that greeted Bailey once she returned from her honeymoon was that Adele had passed away. She was furious at her co workers for not keeping her in the loop. She was starting to loose trust of her fellow surgeons. It hurt her that not even one person thought of telling her about Adele's death.

Bailey started thinking that it was entirely her fault that Adele died.

"Something must have gone wrong in the surgery! I killed my mentor's wife! How did I not see the attack coming?" she thought again and again as she tried to put the pieces together in her head.

Bailey locked herself in the Denny Duquette free clinic of the hospital. She was distancing herself from everyone at the hospital. She refused to come out of there, talk to anyone or perform surgery on anyone. She wouldn't even talk to Richard he tried reasoning with her but all he got in response was

"Why din't you tell me?"

Nobody could bring her out of the clinic despite all their efforts. They had to call her new husband from California to get her out and make her talk to people!She still refused to perform surgery even though she was working.

* * *

Mark was about to probably take the biggest step in his life. He couldn't wait another second to do what he had to do. He was absolutely sure that he wanted this and he wanted it now. A plan was formed and he was ready to take the step. He wanted his best friend and wife to know what he was about to do seeing as Derek had told him before hand.

So he went to Meredith and Derek's new house. Had he been the old Mark he would be shivering at this moment. But following the plane crash he realized that there were way bigger things to worry about than a friends reaction to news. He knew that Derek and Meredith wanted to see him happy and with a that hope he stepped into their new house which was ion the middle of a forest.

"Mark come on in! I was just trying to feed Zola here. She's just as adamant as Derek. " said a very happy and very pregnant Meredith.

"well I have heard that you are even more adamant than Derek so I guess she gets it from you too" he joked "Where's Derek?"

"He's inside why don't you go see where he is while I get her to bed and I'll join you guys"

Mark found Derek staring at a wall in his office where there were photos of Derek, Meredith and Zola, a photo of everyone from Callie's survivor dinner plus an ultrasound photo.

"Hey what do you think? Should I put more photos?" Derek asked the newcomer

"I think it looks perfect besides you will have many more to add on that wall."

"I agree with Mark there. Seeing as I'm gonna pop out any day now" she said gesturing to her over-sized tummy which was due in just a week.

"So what brings you to the woods Mark? Don't say you came here to comment on my office decorations" said Derek

"Actually I wanted to tell you guys about something I'm about to do. You know that Lexie and I are together now. I am thinking about proposing."

"Well then why are you here telling us instead of telling her?" asked a curious Meredith. Derek agreed with her.

"I just wanted you both to know seeing as you guys will be best man and maid of honor if we get married."

"Not if you get married Mark its when you get married. Lexie really loves you I'm sure she will say yes as soon as you drop on your knee even before you can pop the question" said Derek knowing how Mark was feeling.

Soon enough Mark was confident that Lexie would not reject him and his proposal. After a few drinks and dinner from Meredith's now very much improved cooking he left a happy man knowing his best friend and wife were on board with his decision.

But as he was leaving he heard Meredith call Derek back into the house. Mark too accompanied him to see what was worrying Meredith so much to call Derek back in.

"I think my water just broke" she blurted out.

Mark and Derek were definitely not expecting that. They both stood frozen as Meredith started to scream in pain.

* * *

A/N Hope you guys like it just like the previous entries! Review please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Mark and Derek brought Meredith to their workplace where she was rushed in to the labour room. Mark was in charge of calling all their friends and letting them know. Christina and Lexie were the first to arrive and Christina ran into the room when she heard Meredith scream. This left Lexie and Mark outside alone.

"Lexie I know this is possibly the worst time ever to do this but I have to ask you something"

" Okay... what is it?" she asked hopefully and a little irritated at his timing.

"I know that we have been dating only for a couple of weeks and you know that I love you. So I was wondering if you wanted to become Lexie Grey Sloan"

"Of course I want to you idiot but first let Meredith have her kid we'll get married after that" she said with a light kiss

"Of course we can wait that long anyway Meredith and Derek already know. Why do you think I was with Derek when he brought Meredith in?" he said with a smile and again the silence crept in.

Soon enough Alex, arrived with his new girlfriend the intern Joe. Closely followed by Richard, Jackson, April, Callie and Arizona. Owen asked Christina to let him know of any news cause he had a meeting with the board.

* * *

Everything in Meredith's life had some sort of complication. From her marriage to Zola and even career had complications. So it was no surprise when Addison announced that she would be needing surgery to deliver the baby.

Christina was asked to leave when they rolled Meredith out for surgery. As soon as she was out she explained to the newly engaged couple and everyone that joined them about Meredith's state.

* * *

Derek never left Meredith's side even during the surgery he sat next to her and was quietly chatting with his ex-wife. After a couple of minutes their child was born.

"So is it a boy or a girl and why can't I hear crying please Addison talk to me" cried Meredith with worry.

"It's boy and give me a minute" next thing they knew a baby's cry filled the room.

"Alright lets take him to the NICU I'll check on him once I'm done here"

"Thank you Addison I don't know how I can thank.."

"Go be with your son Derek you can thank me later after I finish with your wife!"

"Don't leave his side Derek." said Meredith from her bed admiring her new born son.

"I love you. You did great" and with that Derek left with his son.

* * *

Addison got an emergency page of a mother of twins and had to leave Ross an intern finish Meredith's stitches. As Ross was finishing he saw a lot of blood and started panicking. Bailey was watching the surgery from the gallery and realized he needed help. Next thing she knew she was scrubbing in and trying to save her former intern's life again. Ross went out and informed the crowd of the complication but they were strangely relieved when he said Bailey was operating.

Everyone trusted Bailey and knew better than to mess with her when she was saving a person's life. Christina was the only one with enough sense to go tell Derek about Meredith's condition. When she saw their kid all she could think about was the baby growing in her womb at the very moment. But putting the thought aside she told Derek everything and he left her there with the baby to check on his wife.

"Hey kid, you know you will soon enough have a new friend to play with! You know something you have a sister too, her name is Zola you are going to love her she is adorable just like you!" said Christina.

As she was talking Addison walked in and heard her entire conversation she found it hard to believe that Christina was actually excited to be a mom. But nonetheless she was happy for the young woman and unborn child.

"How is he?" she asked Christina

" Oh Dr. Montgomery he looks good atleast better than Meredith anyway"

"It's Addison and what do you mean? Meredith was fine when I saw her"

" There was a lot of bleeding in her abdomen maybe from her fall yesterday. Bailey's operating on her."

"Alright is there anything you need?"

" I was wondering if you could give me a checkup and be my OBG. I'm pregnant and want to make sure the kid is okay"

"Sure Christina I'll be your doctor and congratulations"

"Thank you"

* * *

Bailey was relieved that Meredith's surgery was over and went to update the family consisting of almost half the hospital.

"Meredith is fine now there was a lot of bleeding but she'll live to die another day hopefully much later"

Derek was so happy that he almost hugged the life out of the short surgeon. With that hug he knew what his son's name should be.

Everyone decided to give the family sometime together before visiting and went to arrange a surprise for them. Lexie suggested a small celebration in Meredith's room once the baby was there. So everyone went to get food, a cake and some drinks.

* * *

Meredith couldn't believe that the human she was holding in her hands grew in her womb. It seemed unbelievable that she and Derek were able to make something so precious and beautiful. Zola was thrilled to see her new sibling and never left his side this meant that she was always around Meredith and the baby. Derek was just taking in the picture of the three most important people in his life. Unable to resist himself he snapped a photo of the three of them.

"Meredith what do you think of the name Bailey?" he asked

"Bailey.. I love it. Bailey Shepherd. Unique."

* * *

Slowly people started pouring in. Almost everyone was there to congratulate the new family except Lexie and Mark. Meredith was wondering where her sister was even though she had a shrewd idea.

Lexie and Mark walked in with a huge cake with 'Congratulations' written on it.

"So what's his name?" asked Alex as he stood with Joe

"Bailey Shepherd" replied a very excited Zola

"Really?" asked a very shocked Bailey from the door

"You saved my life Bailey it's only fair that my son is named after you" said Meredith as she hugged her mentor.

"Mark, Lexie will you be his godparents?" asked Meredith

"Of course we will he is our nephew" said Lexie

"So congratulations to you two" Meredith added pointing to the ring on Lexie's finger

"Hey we were gonna announce it you had to spoil it!" said Mark

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek asked acting innocent

"Urgh I hate you both. Okay everyone Mark and I got engaged" said Lexie an irritated new godmother.

"Wait before you guys shout congratulations I have some news too" said Christina who was standing next to Owen. After shooting him a smile she continued with her announcement "We are gonna become parents too"

"Congratulations" was told to all the news bearers

"That's a lot of good news for one day!" said Meredith with a laugh from her bed.

"It's not over yet" said Lexie

"Meredith will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will.!" she replied with tears in her eyes. "Stupid hormones"

"Derek, best man?" Mark asked

"You bet I am" he replied with a high five.

"Sorry Addie it's best man so it can't be you"

"That's alright but I swear I will kill you if you don't invite me" warned Addison

"Anybody else with anymore news?" asked Callie

"Thank god all that is over so let's celebrate a new life, an engagement and an unborn child.!" said Callie like always enjoying a celebration.

* * *

A/N Next chapter wedding! Then epilogue! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

She was getting married. She sat there in her wedding dress waiting for something or someone. Her dress was simply stunning. It was simple yet elegant. The white dress left her shoulders bare and fit tight till her waist. From there it spread out and left a train following her as she walked. Her hair was kept out of her face with a few pins she borrowed from her very own sister. Otherwise it was hanging loose with numerous curls covering her back. A blue bracelet from her fiance covered her wrist and a beautiful white chain adorned her slender neck. This chain was priceless to her. It was her mother Susan's. Her father gave it to her the day he heard about their engagement and told her

"Lex this was your mothers she told me to pass it on to you when you were engaged. She would definitely be proud of you. I am too. Mark is great your mother would have loved him."

These were her something borrowed something blue and something old. She would treasure these things forever.

Meredith burst into the room looking gorgeous as ever in her maid of honor role. Her dress was a light blue which fit her perfectly. No one would believe if she told them that she had given birth to a son just a month ago. She somehow managed to not gain much weight from her delivery.

"Lexie Oh my god you look..wow spectacular! Mark is gonna faint when he sees you. He hasn't seen you yet right?"

"No he hasn't and you don't look too bad yourself. Where's my wedding party?" As if on cue the door opened again to reveal a very pregnant Christina, April and Derek. Derek was grinning from ear to ear when he saw his resident and non-blood sister in her wedding dress. April was gawking at Lexie's dress thinking of when she was going to get married. Christina was happy that her former intern had found the love of her life and was getting married to him.

"I thought I gave you babysitting duty?" asked Meredith

"Mcdreamy's in trouble" Christina whispered to April

"The kids are with Mark trying to make sure he doesn't leave the room" he said in surrender.

"So is it time yet?" Lexie asked impatiently.

"I hope so" said a voice from the door. The owner of the voice was Thatcher Grey, Meredith and Lexie's dad.

"Hi dad" said Meredith as she hugged him. Meredith forgave him for all the things he did or didn't do in the past. Now they had a very good relationship considering their past encounters.

"Lexie you look fantastic. Are you nervous?"

"A little"

"Mark is perfect for you there's nothing that can go wrong now"

"Thanks dad" she repiled as she embraced her father for the last time as a spinster.

"Uh I think we have a problem" said Derek in a very scared voice as he searched his pockets.

"Why whats wrong?" asked a terrified Lexie

"I can't find the rings"

* * *

Mark was holding a sleeping Bailey Shepherd in his arms. His daughter Sofia and Zola were playing and laughing in front of the mirror making weird faces at each other. Mark couldn't believe that this day was finally here he was going to marry the love of his life. After everything their relationship had been through their day was finally here. Of all the things he could be doing he was babysitting three kids at a time.

Mark's godson was fiddling with the buttons of his wedding suit and he smiled at the mischevious boy. When he watched the girls play he remembered being their age and playing with Derek. The Shepherds really were his only family other than Lexie of course. The thought of that one person instantly brought a smile to his face. All he could think about right now was seeing her walk down that never ending aisle. She would soon be his wife. He was going to be a husband. Everything was set, all the guests had arrived the only thing missing was the best man and the rings.

Mark desperately hoped that Derek had the rings. They weren't just any wedding rings. Mark and Lexie had engraved their initials in the others ring to keep reminding themselves that there was someone they loved out there in the world. This entire ring business was Lexie's idea and he loved it.

Derek rushed into the room like he was looking for something

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh.. Mark I..I can't find the rings"

"You're joking! You better be joking"

"I'm not I really can't find them"

"Those are my wedding rings Derek! Which I need in 10 minutes!"

"Take deep breaths Mark and leave the kid on the bed and help me search"

Soon enough the groom and the best man were turning the room upside down desperately looking for the rings, while the kids watched them in amusement.

* * *

Lexie was really starting to freak out now with the rings missing. She was ordered by to stay in the room until someone found the rings. Her maid of honor along with all friends from the hospital were looking for the rings. Meredith said she had a vague idea of where they were but without elaborating went to find them. All the possibilities of what could happen in the next hour were playing with Lexie's mind and they weren't good.

* * *

Meredith was on the hunt for her kids. She knew deep down that they must have something to do with the missing rings. Soon enough she cornered all the kids in the grooms room which was now empty.

"Okay kids, have any of you taken a small box which must have been lying in this room. Because if you did please give it to me. Mark and Lexie can't get married without them. No one will be punished just return the rings if you have taken them"

"No ring with us mama" said Zola pointing at herself and Sofia.

Meredith picked up her son and there in his tiny fists was the small box.

"You were the ring bearer weren't you! Your dad is gonna get nicely from me for letting his one month old son steal his best friends wedding rings"

She left the kids under April and went to get her sister married.

* * *

"I found them" she announced to Mark and Derek who were outside the room.

"Where were they?" asked Derek

"In your sons hands! Now how did they get there?" she asked placing her hand on her waist

"The..The rings were in my pocket he must have grabbed it"

"That better be true! You guys go ahead and I'll come in with Lexie"

* * *

Meredith found herself in her sisters room yet again. This time she found a very relaxed bride who was sitting with Christina

"I found them. Bailey junior had now lets get you married"

"Finally I thought people forgot about the wedding itself"

* * *

Following the initial ring catastrophe the wedding was beautiful. The flower girls Zola and Sophia were adorable. The vows, wedding cake being smashed brought the biggest day of Mark and Lexie's life to a close. All that was left were the speeches of the best man and maid of honor.

"I'm sure everyone at the hospital agrees with me if I say that its a world wonder that these two ended up together after all the things their relationship went through. It took a plane crash to make them put all those tiny things aside and see the big picture, their love. I feel like an idiot for trying to keep Mark away from Lexie and now realize that if not for that he wouldn't love her as much as he does today. When Lexie came and confessed to me of her love for Mark I felt like kicking her for telling me instead of him. But thank god that everything worked out and they agreed to be my kids godparents. So here's to my best friend and his gorgeous new wife, Mark and Lexie Sloan and sorry about the rings!" with that Derek sat down and was handed Bailey by Meredith as she stood to give her own speech.

"Seriously? was all I could say when I heard that Lexie and Mark were together but with time I realized how apt they were for each other. Lexie I know I treated you very badly when I first met you and I am extremely sorry for that. Mark you better take care of my little sister if not you will have to face the legendary Grey temper which luckily nobody has seen till date" she said winking at Lexie "Oh and all the Shepherds temper too! You yourself know how many of us there are so you better watch it!" warned Caroline Shepherd, Derek's mom "Mine too" added Addison

"Thanks guys those speeches were..unique. But about the temper I think Mrs. Sloan's temper will beat all of yours combined!"

"So how about the father daughter dance?" asked Meredith

Lexie and Thacther took to the dance floor closely followed by Mark and Sophia. After a while all the couples were dancing- Mark and Lexie, Meredith and Derek, April and Jackson, Callie and Arizona, Alex and Jo, Christina and Owen and Ben and Bailey. Richard was left sitting with all the kids as he remembered his own wedding which seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

Once everyone had finished dancing they started chatting and eating. Meredith stood in a corner and watched the entire scene play out in front of her. She saw Derek chatting with Mark and Lexie. Thacther was playing with Bailey jr, Zola and Sofia. All the Shepherds were trying to get to know all her friends from the hospital. Izzie too had come to attend the wedding of the girl that saved her life. What surprised her the most was that Christina was talking to Caroline about her child. Meredith realized how lucky all of them were. What if she had died with the bomb or the drowning? Or Derek in the shooting? What would have happened if any of them had died in the plane crash. Nobody would have found this kind of happiness if not for their survival. All of them had been so careless with their lives just to save another human. In that minute she realized that it was love that kept them all together. If not for love who knew how all of them would be?

Being a mother somehow changed how she viewed life. A few years ago all she cared about was her career. But now she realized that family really was the most important thing to her. She now really wanted to live a very long life with as many people as possible. Her husband, kids and friends have made her who she is today. She wouldn't trade her family of friends for anything. People are what really matters.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! Next up Epilogue! Sorry to make you guys make wait an entire week for this one :( Lexie is a Sloan! Finally after all the drama!


	13. 15 years later

15 years later

"Today all of us say goodbye to everything we knew. We now step into a very new and yet exciting world. Each of us is going in a completely different direction. Everything that we thought was important now seems so meaningless in front of what lies ahead of us. New places, new people and new friends await us. Today we begin the journey to fulfill our dreams. Most of our dreams are getting into a good school and a course of our choice. With time I have realized how pointless some of my dreams have been in front of others. It was my dad's dream to cure Alzheimers but due to circumstances he wasn't able to achieve this dream. Now that I'm graduating his dream has become mine. My dad wanted to cure this horrendous disease for the love of his life my mother. Now I would like to step into his shoes and continue his research in the field for her. So friend's don't limit your dreams to tomorrow. Dream for the sky and one day we might even reach there"

Zola stepped down from the podium only to be greeted by her extended family. Her mom, dad and brother were the first to reach her. Meredith was openly crying listening to her daughter's speech. Derek had the biggest smile on his face and couldn't be prouder of his daughter. Bailey was highly moved by the valedictorian's speech. He too wanted to make a difference when it was his turn but he was just fifteen now so he had time to decide.

Zola was terrified of going out into the real world but at the same time she couldn't wait to go and enter medical school and become a surgeon like her parents. It wasn't just her heritage that drew her to surgery but the satisfaction of saving a life.

"That was amazing my dear goddaughter" said Christina

"That was indeed a really good speech" said the long time Chief of surgery Owen

" Yeah Zo you were really good" said Christina's only son Ethan

" Thanks guys, actually I lost my speech and made this up as I stood there!" she admitted

"You really are like your dad aren't you" said Lexie

"Well seeing as he lost our wedding rings the day we got married I would say you are his true copy" joked Mark

"Come on guys it was Bailey that did that even you know it! It's been fifteen years can't you forget it" asked Derek "Hey I had no idea what I was doing!" screamed Bailey in defense

"Nope" chorused Lexie and Mark

"Did he really loose your rings mom?" asked Mark and Lexie's younger daughter Hannah.

"Yeah he did and guess where we found it in your cousin Bailey's hand" said Lexie sweetly

"Where's Sofia?" asked Zola

"Finally somebody remembered about me I'm graduating too remember!"

"How could we forget about you?" asked Zola as she hugged her best friend

"Mom, Mom,Mom and Dad geez I have a lot of parents!" she said as she called all her parents, Callie, Arizona,Lexie and Mark

"Lucky you" said Mark and Lexie's elder son Nathan

"Oh you have no idea of how many eyes I have to avoid to escape from the house" said Sofia

"Oh you are in trouble young lady just for that" said Callie

"Oops!" said Meredith

Just then Meredith's cellphone rang it was Alex Karev.

"Hey Alex"

"Wow congratulations okay we'll stop by soon. Yeah her speech was great it seems she's gonna cure Alzheimer's for me yeah okay bye"

"Joe had her kid its a girl" she announced.

* * *

Every doctor from the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital became incredibly successful in their professional and private lives. All the previous residents were now promoted to attendings.

Meredith became one of the foremost general surgeons in the country only behind Miranda Bailey. She took up her mother's diabetes clinical trial and was able to cure the disease. She got many offers from prestigious hospitals all over the world for her to work for them but she refused all the offers to be close to her family and friends.

Christina gave birth to her son Ethan a few months following Mark and Lexie's wedding. She rose to become the head of cardiothoracic surgery at SGMW. Even though she was the head she still made calls to her mentor Teddy Altman when it was a difficult case. She had a very good relationship with her fifteen year old son. Her god children found her as a role model and most of the time a very fun person who loved to dance.

Lexie was now a very successful neurosurgeon. She and her mentor Derek Shepherd initiated many clinical trials together and have had quite a few successes. Their only fall back was the Alzheimer's trial which they couldn't manage to accomplish. She was now a mother of two kids Nathan and Hannah. They all were very close to Callie, Arizona and Sofia. Her kids wanted to become like her one day.

Alex found the love of his life in an intern Joe Wilson. They got married five years after they met and now had two baby girls. Alex was completely controlled by the three girls in his life in other words he was whipped. As far as a pediatric surgeon goes he was among the top ten in the country. He designed a new type of incubator for ambulances. His wife too specialized in pediatrics and she was a natural in the field especially with traumatic patients and handling emotional parents.

April passed her boards on the second attempt and became a trauma surgeon. She married Jackson and had three kids. Jackson worked as a plastics surgeon and was a doting father to his kids

Derek found a promising resident in Lexie and taught her everything he knew. She was a very fast learner and had his same passion for neurology. Both of them together saved numerous lives but there were some that couldn't be saved. Derek was now giving guest lectures to medical students and found teaching them very enjoyable. His hand recovered very quickly from the accident and was now in good shape.

Arizona and Callie were now very proud parents of a medical student. Sofia too wanted to become a surgeon just like all her parents. Arizona was now a person that walked with a prosthetic and she was proud of it. All the anger she had at Callie on the subject seemed so meaningless. She called herself a survivor. They brought up Sofia together to be a strong independent woman.

Mark still had to go for yearly checkups with Christina to make sure his his heart was still healthy. It amazed him how much he loved Lexie. With time his love for her only grew. He and Jackson together made an amazing team and they still raced while they operated. Hannah and Sofia had him wrapped around their little fingers. He spoilt all his kids to no end and if not for Lexie they would have become as bad as him. But nonetheless Lexie loved him for it.

Ben and Bailey were living a fairy tale. Even though she was dubbed BCB(Booty call Bailey) she couldn't care less. Even after all these years she lit up at the sight of him They had a boy who they named after Mark as he was the one that saved his life when he was born.

Richard retired from being a surgeon a few years ago and started teaching. But sadly he died early last year. His death affected Meredith, Bailey, Derek and Mark the most. To Meredith he was the only father figure she had known before she found her own father. Bailey missed bossing him around even though he was technically her boss. Mark and Derek felt the loss of a very great teacher and man. He lived a very long and happy life and everyone prayed that he find happiness in his death too.

* * *

'Congratulations Sofia and Zola' a huge banner read. Everyone was at the Shepherds house celebrating the graduation of Zola and were talking, laughing and congratulating everyone. The parents couldn't be prouder of their kids. Alex Joe and their girls too made it to the party, they also were being congratulated on the new addition to the family. There was one chair in the corner left empty as a memorial to Richard. Some were seen going and looking at the chair and shedding a single tear remembering a great man.

Zola and Sofia were the stars of the evening and they were truly enjoying their new found freedom. Soon both of them would go their own ways and become surgeons. They too shared a bond just like Meredith and Christina. They promised that wherever they went they would do their residency at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital which was now ranked number one on every list, whether it was level one trauma center or best teaching hospital. All of it was because of the doctors and their dedication to the profession.

Meredith was very happy the way her life turned out to be. She also wondered how different it would have been had she made any different choice. What if she did her residency at another hospital? What if Derek never came to Seattle? What if Alex never brought Zola and the other African kids to Seattle? Her life and everyone else's would have been so different. As she stood there she watched her family and friends have the time of their lives. Of course she missed Richard and George immensely but there was nothing she could do about it.

Now all she could think about was, 'What if their accident that happened all those years ago wasn't the perfect accident?'. Anyone one of them could have died that day. All she knew in that moment was that she loved everyone in this house and would do anything if she could save them. Love really was the greatest weapon, not power or money. Love.

* * *

A/N Phew! Finally finished the story! Hope you like this one just like the others. Thank you soo much to every single reviewer fznevtiwala,yanglover,broomsticks1,williamsm98,lau renzo267,guest,sparklelove4,melinda,aotterbot4ever and merder4evs.! This story was for all you guys especially yanglover! I'm so sad its over but hopefully ill write more and you will review them too! See you soon with another story! Bye 3

pottergreycastle4ever!


End file.
